


Bratva is Justice

by Dekomaru



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver Queen, Kind of Dark Olver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: AU where Oliver returns to Starling City on Bratva business





	1. Petitionem

**Author's Note:**

> so basically everything about Island Oliver is the same up until Russia. He doesn't meet Talia.
> 
> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I'm just rolling with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Anatoli about his father's list

Oliver woke up with a killer headache. He half sat up, resting on his elbow as he massaged his temples with his other hand. _How, exactly, did I let Anitoli talk me into drinking this much, again?_ He silently cursed. Groaning, Oliver sat up all the way and tossed the sheets off him. He swung his legs to left, over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He tested whether he could actually stand, before getting up and moving to the bathroom. Turning on the water, Oliver splashed some on his face.

 

“God, I look like shit,” he muttered to himself, even his scruff was getting a little raggedy. His had been cut back down to how it was when he was on Yian Lu for ARGUS. Sighing as he reached for his toothpaste, he then carried out his morning routine. Just as he was reaching for his gray shirt, there was a sharp knock on the door. Oliver finished pulling the shirt over his head, and replied, “ **coming,** ” in Russian. He grabbed his gun from the dresser before looking into the peephole. Seeing a familiar Russian thug, Oliver opened the door and tucked the gun into the back waistband of his pants.

 

“ **Anitoli wants to see you.** ”, stated Victor bluntly.

 

“ **Did he say why?** ” Oliver responded, leaning against the doorway.

 

“ **No, just that it’s important**.”

 

“ **Alright, just give me a second** ,” Oliver said shutting the door. He walked back to his apartment, grabbing his tan leather jacket. Opening the top drawer of his dresser, he shifted through his socks and picked up his father’s book from its hiding place, tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled on his shoes, and walked out the door, locking it behind him and tucking the key into his pocket. Oliver walked off towards the exit of his building. Victor followed behind and unlocked a car parked out front. Oliver slid into the passenger side. A couple minutes later the two pulled into the parking lot of the only bar in town, aka Bratva headquarters.

Oliver pushed open the door into the surprisingly well-lit bar. He quickly scanned the room for Anatoli; he was sitting in the back with a bottle of vodka. “ _How has he not died of alcohol poisoning?_ ” Oliver thought as he traversed the room.

 

“ **You wanted to see me?** ” Oliver asked.

 

“Yes, sit down,” Anatoli said in English, waving for Oliver to sit in the plush armchair next to him. “You’re a funny man when you’re drunk, Oliver.” Anatoli paused and downed a shot of vodka, “Do you remember what you told me about last night?”

 

“Afraid not,” Oliver responded simply. It was coming back now. Oliver had gotten pretty drunk after he and a few men had successfully raided a warehouse for supplies for the Bratva’s latest street drug. He probably told Anatoli something from his playboy youth.

 

“Well, you told me about your father’s list. The one with corrupt people in Starling City, and that he wanted you to right his wrongs,” Anatoli said staring at his empty glass. Oliver tensed up; he didn’t like talking about his father’s list with anyone, even Anatoli.

 

“He gave it to me a while ago, as you know. I don’t really have any plans to go back to Starling and “right his wrongs” quite yet, nor for a while. The Bratva is more important right now.” Oliver replied curtly. After he killed Kovar, he had thought about returning to Starling. But he was a monster, and he couldn’t return yet. Anatoli gave him a purpose and justification in the Bratva. With reason, Oliver would do anything for the Bratva, for they were justice. Twisted justice, but just. “Besides, I don’t want to be around my family. Not now, maybe not ever.”

 

“Regardless of what you think, I gave some thought to what you drunkenly told me last night, and I think its time the Bratva expanded into Starling City.” Anatoli proposed, “Go to Starling City. Start correcting your father’s wrongs, but make it know it was the Bratva is rooting out corruption in Starring. We’ll gain the trust of those negatively affected by the people on The List, and slowly but surely increase our presence in Starling. Not to mention, some of those on your list work for the Triad.” Oliver didn’t respond; he was mulling it over in his head. “Just give it some thought, Oliver. In the meantime, I have a job for you…”

* * *

 

Oliver was sitting on his bed reading through the file Anatoli gave him. A rival group was encroaching on Bratva territory. Anatoli wanted Oliver to take out a few key members of the rival organization. He tossed the file to the end of the bad and started to flip through his father’s book.  Misha Yurievich. “ _Why does that name sound familiar_?” Oliver wondered, reaching back across the bed to file Anatoli gave him. He quickly skimmed back through it. Then he spotted it,  Misha Yurievich was the middleman for the rival group’s drug trade and human trafficking. He was a real shitbag. Oliver read further; there was going to be a meeting between him and seller later that night in an abandoned warehouse.

 

“Alright, fine. You win this round, Anatoli. I’ll take out the man on my father’s list,” Oliver muttered under his breath.


	2. Acceptatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver kills a man
> 
> actually he kills multiple men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much deliberation, I decided that if Talia had never shown up and given Ollie his bow, Ollie would use knives and a handgun. However, me and my perpetually indecisive self may change that later.
> 
> Also: dialogue in bold is in Russian

Oliver turned off the water in the shower and reached for a towel. Quickly drying off, he checked the time. 15 minutes until he needed to leave if he wanted to catch Yurievich at the warehouse. Dropping the towel on the ground, Oliver pulled up his underwear, before walking into his bedroom. 

He reached into his middle drawer and removed a pair of black cargo pants. After pulling those on, he put on a plain black shirt. Next Oliver walked over to his closet, and found his gun holster, strapping it to his right thigh. On the other leg, he strapped several throwing knives and large survival knife around his lower calve. Lastly, he pulled out the knife from Yian Lu and set it on top of his dresser. Oliver crossed the room to grab his black jacket, which he had thrown over a chair. He put it on, and zipped it up half, grabbed Knife from Yian Lu, tucking it into the inside pocket, then zipped up the jacket all the way. Checking the time once more, Oliver swiped a pair of black gloves, his keys and his burner phone on his way out. He had 6 minutes to spare. 

Oliver walked around to the back of his apartment building, where his motorcycle was parked. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, swinging his leg over the seat. Turning over the ignition, Oliver kicked up the kickstand and drove the motorcycle to the main street.

 It was a quick ride, despite the warehouse being halfway across town. Oliver parked a couple of blocks away and made the rest of the way on foot. After incapacitating the guards patrolling the perimeter of the warehouse. Oliver entered the warehouse via a skylight and moved silently along the rafters until he was in position. 

He was overlooking, two of the three men he was sent to kill and/or capture: Nikolay Petrov and Pyotr Sokolov. Nikolay was stocky with a receding hairline, whereas Pyotr was taller with shaggy black hair. His eyes were cold and void of emotion. The two were backed by 2 Russian thugs with handguns. 

As expected, Yurievich showed up right on time, accompanied by his personal guard. 

" **Do you have them?** " Asked Nikolay.

 

" **Yes. Blonde and well endowed, just like your boss likes,** " replied Yurievich, " **They are waiting in the harbor at the next town over.** "

 

" **I thought we agreed you would bring them here,** "responded Pyotr icily. 

 

" **I didn't want to stir anything up with the Bratva, they have a strong presence here** ," Yurievich stated calmly. Oliver decided that was his cue. He grabbed two of the throwing knives from his leg and jumped down from his perch. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Oliver threw the knives, hitting Nikolay and Pyotr's bodyguards in the chest. They crumpled to the ground, and Yurievich's guards pulled out their guns aiming at Oliver. 

Oliver pulled out his own gun and returned fire, hitting one in the neck and the other in the gut. By this time, Pytor was on top of Oliver landing a punch before Oliver shot him point blank in the chest. Seeing Nikolay and Yurievich both trying to flee Oliver used his last two bullets to shot both of them in the leg. Oliver walked over to Yurievich and slit his throat with the large survival knife. Oliver then walked over to where Nikolay was trying to drag himself across the floor. Oliver crouched down, next to Nikolay's face, and punched him, knocking him out. Standing back up, Oliver pulled out his burner phone and quickly dialed Anatoly's Number.

  

"Yurievich and Sokolov are dead. I have Petrov; he's currently unconscious. Send someone who can transport his body,"Oliver said as soon as Anatoly picked up the phone. 

 

"Victor already on his way," Anatoly responded, "What was it like killing the man from your father's list? Any different, feel like you're honoring him or something?"

 

"No. It was like killing any other person Anatoly." Oliver replied bluntly. 

 

"Does it not give you a sense of purpose?"

 

"The Bratva gives me that."

 

"Alright, then come tell me to my face, after all these years you don't want to see your family, or that girl... Whats her name? Laurel? "

 

"The Bratva is my family, Anatoly. And no, I don't want to see my mother or Thea. I'm a monster and I can't have that darkness around them. I can't risk infecting them with it."

 

"Oliver. You're not a monster." Anatoly said sternly. 

 

"Yes, I am. Anatoly, I kill and torture people. Anatoly, I think-" Oliver stopped talking abruptly, for the door of the warehouse was being pushed open. "Got to go," Oliver said quickly, and ending the call. 

 

" **I have Petrov. Sokolov and Yurievich are dead** ," Oliver announced, dragging Nikolay's body over to the entrance to the warehouse. Victor grabbed Nikolay, and hauled him up on to his shoulders.  He dumped Nikolay's body into the back of the van. 

 

" **Does Anatoly need me for anything else?** " asked Oliver, not particularly in the mood to "have a little chat" with Nikolay. 

 

" **No, Sergei is going to interrogate him.** " Victor said, shutting the door to the van, and walking around to the driver's seat.

  

" **See you later then** ", Oliver replied and started walking off towards where he parked his motorcycle. He revved up the engine and returned home. Oliver unlocked his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot.

Tonight's events kept replaying in his head, especially when he slit Yurievich's throat. Oliver shrugged off his jacket, once again throwing it on the chair. He made his way over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water from the sink. Oliver leaned again his kitchen counter and took a sip before staring at his glass. He could see himself pulling the knife across Yurievich's pale neck, and blood welling up behind his blade's path.

Though he wouldn't admit to Anatoly, that kill was the first kill in a long time that felt justified. Truly justified, not just some "for the Bratva Bullshit" that he so desperately wanted to believe in. This wasn't just another piece of baggage to carry on with him. He was honoring his father. Doing good in the world. Oliver debated calling Anatoly and telling him that he would return to Starling City. In the end, he opted not to and just tell Anatoly in person in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's outfit is based partially on what Slade wore in season 1 flashbacks (minus the Kevlar) and the jacket Oliver wears when meeting with the Bratva in s1e12 (but black). Also, Oliver's gun is an M1911 pistol.


	3. Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatoli and Oliver get drunk and part ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what would have happened is Kovar hadn't interfered with Oliver and Anatoli's plan on Lian Yu.
> 
> sorry this took a little longer to write: believe it or not, I'm already in school and I want to die
> 
> additionally, this chapter will be more broken up because a lot of different things happen and I wanted to get to where Oliver is back in Starling by the end of this chapter, so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver pushed open the door to the bar. It was early in morning, and light streamed in through the high windows perpendicular to the bar. After shutting the door behind him, Oliver strode across the mostly empty room to Anatoli's office in the back. He knocked twice.

 

" **Anatoli, its Oliver,** " He said, leaning against the door frame.

 

"Come in" Anatoli replied. Oliver opened the door and shut it behind him. Oliver stood in front of his desk while Anatoli read through some paperwork. 

 

"Sit," ordered Anatoli nonchalantly as he set down the papers. "Did you change your mind on my offer?"

 

"Yes," Oliver replied tersely, hating to admit Anatoli was right.

 

"Ah, I knew you'd come around. I can arrange for you to be on the next flight to America-"

 

"Anatoli, how will I explain to my family what I was doing in Russia and what took me so long to get home?" Oliver cut into Anatoli before he could get too far into his plan to send Oliver back. "Wouldn't it be better for me to be found on Lian Yu as just a simple castaway?" he offered.

 

"So, you want to go back to Lian Yu?" inquired Anatoli, giving Oliver a funny look. 

 

"Yes, but after you drop me off, give me 48 hours on the island, then bride some fishermen to fish near Lian Yu. I'll attract their attention with a bonfire, and get rescued" Oliver elaborated, "No one will suspect a thing about me being from the Bratva or what happened all those years. I was alone on an island."

 

"Fair enough. When do you want to leave?" Anatoli asked.

 

"Tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

 

"Then, you are getting very drunk tonight," Anatoli said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

* * *

 "Anatoli, I don't think getting a hangover when you have to fly a plane the next morning is the best idea," Oliver stated as Anatoli nudged him yet another shot of Vodka. 

 

"No, no. Drink. After all, it's your last night in Russia" Anatoli urged. Sighing, Oliver downed another shot of vodka. 

 

"I'm going to miss you, Anatoli," Oliver said, leaning against the bar with his elbows, looking out into the crowd of mobsters. 

 

"Now, I believe you had too much to drink" Anatoli replied, drinking his shot and ordering another for himself. 

 

"No, I'm serious. You keep me sane; you're my brother after all." Oliver said.

 

"And you'll always be my favorite American," Anatoli said, grabbing the additional shot and turning around to lean against the bar like Oliver. "Heading back to Starling will be good for you. Your father's list will give you another purpose other than Bratva dirty work. Speaking of which, why did you change your mind about going back?"

 

"Like you said, a purpose other than Bratva thug might be nice change of pace. Not that I mind doing work for the brotherhood," Oliver replied. He reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out his father's list and handing it over to Anatoli. "There's just so many names, I don't even know where to start", Oliver said with dismay. Anatoli flipped through the book and stopped on a random page.

 

"Adam Hunt, perhaps?" Anatoli said reading the fist name off the page, before handing it back to Oliver. Oliver tucked it back into his pocket.

 

"I'm worried I won't be able to keep my activities hidden from my family. Not to mentioned lying to them from day one." Oliver sighed.

 

"Oliver Queen, worried, now that's something you don't see every day." Anatoli joked, before turning around and ordering more vodka. "Considering how much you already don't tell me about what happened when I wasn't around, keeping secrets should be a walk in the park," He offered.

 

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to head out, before your coerce me into drinking even more" Oliver said pushing up from off the bar, "see you on the tarmac in the morning." Oliver turned and waved as he left the bar, and Anatoli lifted a cup of vodka in response. Oliver stepped out into the cold night. His apartment was a 20-minute walk away, but he sure as hell wasn't driving with the alcohol he had in his system. 

 

The walk gave him time to gather his thoughts.He was really doing this; he was really going back to Starling City.  _Shit._   _How do I explain the tattoos?_  he cursed silently in his head. Oliver rounded the next corner. He was ecstatic about seeing him family, seeing Thea. The last he saw her, he killed her drug dealer. _Yikes_. Oliver made a metal note to confront Thea about her drug problem. Just as that train of thought ended, he arrived at his apartment. 

He fished the keys out of his pocket, turned the deadbolt and walked in. He shed his jacket, tossing on to his kitchen table. There was a plain black duffel bag full of the things he would need on the island and back in Starling. The clothes he wore on Bratva missions and his knives sat in the bag along with a change of clothes, fake hair to make it look like he was on an island alone for 5 years, a some food for one the island, and a digital watch. Oliver tossed in his father's book, and took the bag off the bed. He walked over to his night stand and made sure his alarm was set for the next morning. He stripped down to his boxers, pulled back the covers, climbed into bed and hit the sack.

* * *

 Oliver bolted straight up when he heard his alarm. It's sharp ring dragging him out of a dream he already forgot. Reaching over, he tried to hit snooze but missed several times before finally achieving his goal. Oliver quickly hopped out of bed, grabbing his jeans and tossing on a gray shirt. He grabbed the black duffel bag, and snagged his leather jacket on his way out. 

Oliver heard the distinct click of the deadbolt as he locked his door for the last time in a long time. He walked out of the building and over to hi motorcycle. He swung the bag over his back, mounted the bike and turned the keys in the ignition. Oliver pulled onto the main street and made his way over to the airstrip just outside of town. He turned into the complex and parked next to the hangar the plane was in.

Oliver got there first. He dismounted and leaned against his bike, waiting for Anatoli to arrive. Within 5 minutes, a black sedan pulled up, and Anatoli stepped out of the backseat. 

"You're late," Oliver said lightheartedly. Anatoli cracked a half smile.

 

"I think you may have been right about not drinking so much", replied Anatoli. Oliver huffed, before tossing Anatoli the keys to his apartment and motorcycle.

 

"I won't be needing these anymore. Give them to someone else." Oliver said. Anatoli gave the keys to the driver of the car. He then walked past Oliver and unlocked the hangar door. Oliver followed behind him as Anatoli found the small airplane he had rented. The two climbed in, Anatoli moving into the captain's seat.

 

"Anatoli, don't you think I should fly the plane?" Oliver asked skeptically.

 

"No, no. I've got this" reassured Anatoli, so Oliver acquiesced, slipping into the co-pilot seat and tossed the duffel in back. Anatoli's driver had opened up the hangar door all the way, so Anatoli taxied the plane to the runaway.  The two took off just as the sun started peaking up over the horizon.

 

"Well, settle in. We've got 5 hours until Lian Yu", Anatoli said disdainfully. Oliver rested his head against the window and watched as Russia grew smaller and smaller. He might be leaving Russia but he wasn't leaving this part of his life behind. Last time he returned to Starling City, it didn't go so well. But, despite the circumstances behind his return, he was hellbent on reconnecting with his family. Maybe he was looking at this all wrong, maybe he could regain some of his humanity that he lost by being around the people he loved. And so with renewed hope, Oliver returned to the island that only ever gave him despair. 

* * *

"Ok, lets go over the plan one last time" Oliver said, receiving an exasperated response from Anatoli.

"I leave you here. In 48 hours, I bride some fishermen to fish over near here. You attract their attention with a bonfire. You go back to Starling. You start doing whatever with the list, mixing in Triad hits with normal vigilante stuff. Eventually more Bratva will arrive in Starling. Alright, I think that's the 8th time now Oliver," Anatoli said as the two walked along the beach, towards where the plane was docked.

"Just want to make sure, I'm not trapped on this island. Again." Oliver replied snappily. Anatoli started climbing back up into the plane.

"Until next time, Oliver," he said sitting in the Captain's chair. Oliver gave him a single wave goodbye before heading back the way they came from. Oliver found his way to Yao Fei's cave. Oliver dropped off the duffel bag, and squatted down, unzipping the bag. He pulled out the camo-digital watch and started the timer for 48 hours. Oliver grabbed his knife from the bag, preferring to go armed as he paid his respects to the island. Although he may not have liked it, Yian Lu was still a part of him.

 

Oliver first found himself standing over the graves of  Taiana, Shado and lastly his father. Oliver pulled out the List from its pocket in his jacket.

 

"Well, its happening, I'm going back. "right your wrongs", just not in the way you ever imagined. I'm going back to Starling City to established a Bratva presence there," Oliver scoffed, "I bet your real proud. God, what if Thea or Mom found out. What would they think? What are they going to think of his scars? Oliver sighed, staring at the book as though it would give him answers. Eventually he tucked it away, he had other things he needed to do before he left. 

 

Oliver worked his way across the island. He was trying to get to the plane where he, Slade and Shado had lived in. It felt like a lifetime ago when he first stumbled upon Slade and Slade threatened to kill Oliver.  _Look how that turned out_ , Oliver thought bitterly, trudging up a hill. There it was.The place held so many bittersweet memories. Oliver found the crate that Slade kept weapons in and dug around until he found the throwing knives. He walked to the other side of the aircraft, and dug around through another pile of miscellaneous junk until he found the hozen. Oliver pocketed all the items, before journeying back to Yao Fei's cave. 

The night was starting to fall when Oliver arrived at the cave. Oliver quickly pulled together a makeshift bed and ate some of the provisions he had packed himself, before curling up and falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Oliver awoke and went about building his bonfire. He hauled dead tree branches to the shore and stacked them a top each other. It was grueling work and took him until around noon to complete. By this time, he only had 6 hours left before the fishermen arrived. Oliver went back to the cave, ate a quick meal, changed into the tattered clothes he had brought along and applied the fake beard and hair. Oliver then found a nice spot in the woods, right along the shoreline, where he could quickly run up and light the bonfire should he see the fishermen. And so, he waited.

 

After a two and a half hours, Oliver saw the fishing boat's mast, peeking out over the horizon. Finally, his salvation. After 5 years away, he was finally returning to Starling City. He struck a match, tossing it onto the bonfire, the whole thing erupted into flames. Finally, home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for next time, where everyone is confused as to how Oliver knows Russian and got tattoos
> 
> hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Reditus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns to Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of the dialogue is lifted from s1e01  
> enjoy!

"20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-Rays show at least 12 fractures that never healed properly. Not to mention several mystery tattoos, " whispered the doctor to Moira as they stood outside Oliver's hospital room. He was by the window looking out on the city. He had a stern look on his face, void of emotion. 

"Has he said anything about what happened?" she asked, looking at Oliver.

"No. He's bare said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself, the Oliver you lost might not be the one they found," cautioned the doctor. Moira hesitated for the moment before pushing open the door. " _He's still my son no matter what_."

"Oliver,"Moira called his name as she walked across the room towards him. Her voice interrupted his train of thought about the Bratva. Turning to face her, he tried to relax for the first time in ages. His face soften as he replied,

"Mom." Moira gave half smile walking up to Oliver. His face slipped back into sadness. He didn't deserve her love; he didn't deserve anyone's love, especially with why he returned to Starling. 

"Oh, my beautiful boy," she said softly before hugging him. Oliver wrapped his arm around his mother's back, comforting her as she cried on his shoulder. 

* * *

 The car pulled into the Queen manor. The driver stepped out of the car and went around to pull Oliver's bag. However, as soon as he reached for it, his hand was grabbed in held in a sharp grip. 

"I've got it," Oliver said plainly, releasing the man's hand. He carried his bag indoors following behind Moira. Oliver set down his bag and looked around the house for a minute. 

"You're in exactly as you left it," Moira said as the two walked through the front door, "I never had the heart to change a thing." Oliver looked around, " _the house is exactly as I left it_ ", He thought to himself. 

"Oliver." Somebody called his name in a stern British accent. Oliver put down his bag and turned to see Walter Steele, his father's CFO.

"It's damn good to see you," finished Walter. Oliver maintained the same apathetic face, as his mother walked up beside him. 

"Its Walter," Walter said, putting out his hand, "Walter Steele." Oliver turned to look at Moira as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You remember Walter, your father's friend friend from the company," offered Moira. " _Yes I remember, but why is he here."_ Oliver thought, directing his attention to Raisa as she entered the room. He looked back at Walter again, before stepping past him to talk to Raisa. Moira and Walter cast concerned glances at each other. 

"Good to see you, Raisa," Oliver said with a smile. 

"Welcome home, Mr.Oliver," she replied to Oliver. She then turned to Moira and said, "Mr. Merlyn phoned he wants to join you for dinner." Moira and Walter stood right next to each other behind Oliver.

"Wonderful" responded Moira. Oliver heard a noise coming from the stairs that stretched over the atrium. 

"Oliver?" asked Moira, reaching out her hand for him as he started walking towards the noise, "Did you hear that?" Oliver kept walking towards the stairs, a smile sliding across his face as he caught sight of Thea. 

"Hey sis," He said casually. The siblings stared at each other for a moment before Thea ran down the stairs proclaiming,

"I knew it. I knew you were alive."She embraced him as soon as her foot hit the last stair. Oliver wrapped his arms around her back, bringing them up to the back of her head as Thea said,

"I missed you so much"

"You were with me the whole time" Thea just smiled in response.

* * *

Oliver stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom looking around. It felt wrong being back among his family. He didn't deserve their love, not while he was still a hideous monster. Oliver walked over where the mirror was located in the room. His chest was littered with scars, and on his left pectoral was the Bratva tattoo, a permanent reminder of why he was here. Thunder cracked outside the house, drawing his attention. Oliver shook his head and went over to his drawer to put on some clean clothes. 

Oliver headed downstairs and was standing the atrium looking at the photos on the table when Tommy walked into the house. 

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." He stated simply. Oliver cracked a smile and turned around to face his best friend. 

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said as if the name was unfamiliar. He hadn't used nor heard it in such a long time. Tommy hugged him.

"I missed you buddy," he said, patting Oliver's back softly. Raisa entered the room and told the two that dinner was ready. Oliver and Tommy joined everyone at the table. Oliver sat on the far end away from Moira with Tommy and Thea on either side of him. Walter sat between Thea and Moira. Raisa and the other household staff brought out the food, and everyone ate a little before Tommy decided it was time to share what Oliver had missed. 

"Ok. Lets see, what did you miss..."Tommy said, thinking for a little before joking, "Super bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again." Oliver looked down at his plate but cast Tommy a look when he finished announcing the Superbowl Winners, allowing for ever so slight of a smile.

"Black President that's new" offered Tommy, "oh, and "Lost", they were all dead. I think" Oliver wasn't listening though, he was looking across the table to Moira and Walter. He watched the way Walter poured Moira a glass of wine, and the way Moira looked affectionately at him. " _Married or at least dating_ " Oliver thought, setting his face back to neutral. 

"What was it like there?" Thea asked as soon as Tommy finshed. She put her elbows on the table and leaned on them. Everyone turned and looked expectantly at Oliver. Memories flashed quickly through his mind. Oliver hesitately a second before answering,

"Cold." Tommy, sensing the mood getting dark then stated, 

"Tomorrow, You and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to caught up on," he said, pointing his fork at Oliver. 

"That sounds like a great idea," chimed in Moira from the other end of the table.

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver replied. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, when he saw Walter freeze a half inch from putting his wine glass in his mouth. Walter set the glass down.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that," replied Walter, "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Oliver gave a small nod of understanding in response. Just then, Raisa tripped. She starting falling towards him, but Oliver caught the bowl she was carrying, and managed to stop her from falling. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver" She said regaining her composure.

" **No, you're completely fine** ," Oliver responded in Russian, by reflex. " _Shit_ " he cursed loudly in his mind, as everyone looked at him in surprise.  

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked lightheartedly. 

"I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver," said Walter. 

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter" Oliver replied evenly, acting unbothered by his slip up. Everyone's faces, varied around the room. Walter was indifferently, whereas Moira was borderline mad, and staring right at Oliver. Oliver just stared right back. Moira switched her gaze to Thea, whose mouth was still hanging open. 

"I didn't say anything" Thea said defensively. Tommy looked down, knowing some family drama was about to unfold. 

"She didn't have to," Oliver said in defense of Thea. Moira pursed her lips together and nodded. Walter did the same, but looked over to Moira.

"Oliver..." She began, reaching over her had to Walter, who held it, "Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." 

"We both believed Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone." Walter said, as he turned to look at Oliver.

"Its fine," replied Oliver, holding eye contact with Walter. However, he still stood up and asked, 

"May I be excused?" Moira nodded and Oliver grabbed a pear before starting to leave. 

"Don't forget about tomorrow," Tommy pressed as Oliver walked by him. Oliver patted Tommy on the shoulder and Tommy did the smae on Oliver's elbow. Oliver winked at Thea before turning to leave the room. Everyone watched him leave.

* * *

The thunder cracked loudly. Oliver was sleeping on the floor by the window. The window was hitting him and he was being soaked in the rain. He felt someone trying to shake him out of his dream,

"Oliver wake up. Oliver?" There was an urgency in her voice. Oliver surged up, grabbing the arm that was on his shoulder, the flipping the woman down to the ground. He pulled her arm out and across his body, and used his other hand to hold at her neck. 

"Oliver!"cried Walter.Oliver realized who the woman was and released Moira scrambling away. Walter helped Moira up as she heaved. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so-- I'm sorry" Oliver said. He couldn't believe that he attacked his own mother. 

"Oh, its okay Oliver" Moira responded lovingly. She bent back to be at eye level with Oliver. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're home." Oliver looked up and locked eyes with her

"You're home." She repeated. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for now
> 
> I'm planning to break up the first chapter into 2 more parts
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated


	5. Interfecit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! sorry this took so long!

"Why did you want to drive through here anyway" Tommy's voice cut into Oliver's thoughts; he turned to his head from the window to look at Tommy as he replied.

"No reason, just wanted to see how the city was doing," Oliver mused, before looking out the window again. He noticed a drug deal taking place not too far from their car, and apparently Tommy did too.

"This city really went to shit after you left," Tommy commented, before starting the car again as the light turned green. " _I suppose that's why I'm here,_ " Oliver thought to himself. The two drove in silence for a minute.

"So.... Where to?" Tommy asked, "There's this new bar you might like, and this amazing sushi place-"

"Laurel,"Olive cut in. He needed to tell her sorry, for everything. For both times he abandoned Sara, for cheating on her, for lying to her, for being the one who survived. The list went on 

"Are you sure? She hates your guts."Tommy said raising his eyebrows. Oliver however, gave no response.

"Alright then. Laurel it is." Tommy muttered to himself, making the turn to Laurel's legal aid office. 5 minutes later, they pulled up outside her building in the Glades. The two hopped out, and Tommy led the way.

"Hey Laurel," Tommy called out when they were inside, "Someone wants to talk to you." Laurel walked over, her face set in a frown.

"Oliver."

* * *

 

"You went to law school," Oliver said as if confirming a fact. The two were outside, walking in a nearby courtyard. "You said you would."

"Yeah, everyone's proud." Laurel responded curtly. 

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter, though I'm sure you can handle it," Oliver offered.

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt," Laurel replied icily. 

"No, not really."

"Why are you here, Ollie?"

"To apologize. It was my fault. I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I want you to know, I'm sorry," Oliver said sincerely, he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Laurel almost snarled. Oliver turned back around to face her, "It should have been you."  

* * *

"Okay, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi all day," said Tommy lightheartedly as the two walked back to the car. Oliver had a stern look on his face, mulling over what Laurel had said to him. Suddenly, a black van pulled up behind the duo. 

"What the hell-" Started Tommy as people emerged from the van, but was cut off by a tranquilizer dart hitting his neck. Oliver turned to see men in red masks firing at them, but was hit quickly after Tommy. He didn't recognize the masks, but his mind went immediately to the Bratva.  _Revenge for that last job I pulled in Russia?_  The last thing Oliver saw was a man stepping outside from his restaurant to take out the trash and being prompt filled with bullets. Rage flared inside Oliver before he blacked out. 

* * *

 "Mr. Queen. Mr. Queen!" called one of the men in the red masks. He ripped off the bag covering Oliver head, and Oliver struggled briefly to adjust to light. The man threateningly buzzed his taser. 

"Did your father survive the--"

" **Who sent you?** " Oliver cut in Russian. The man in the mask glanced over at his partners; they clearly didn't understand what he just said. " _So not Bratva enemies,"_ Oliver swiftly concluded.

"You interrupted me. I ask the questions, then you give the answers" The man in the red mask stated, getting close to Oliver's face, before tasing him. Oliver grit his teeth, grunting from the pain, using it to mask the pain of dislocating his thumbs. 

"Did your father make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" The man asked. Oliver stared up at him with a death stare. When Oliver didn't reply, his captor tased him once more, giving Oliver the opportunity to pop his thumbs back into place. Oliver glanced over at Tommy to confirm he was still unconscious, before bringing his gaze up to lock eyes with the man in the red skull mask. 

"I'm going to kill you." stated Oliver plainly. 

"You're delusional. You're zip cuffed to a chair," replied his captor with a chuckle. 

"Not anymore." Oliver responded, revealing his free hands. His captor moved to punch him in the face, but Oliver ducked and simultaneously picked up the chair from under himself. He used it to block the man's next punch, and slammed it down on his other captor. He grabbed the taser, and used it against his first attacker, before swinging him around to use as a shield from the bullets fired by the third captor. The third captor bolted as Oliver dropped the first one to the ground. He quickly checked to make sure Tommy was indeed still alive before chasing after the third man in a red mask. 

Oliver followed the man into an abandoned building.  As soon as Oliver, was through the door, the man open fired. Oliver just missed being hit, climbing up in to the rafters. The man hastily returned to fleeing, and Oliver dropped down. The man rounded a corner, ran up some stairs and ended up on the roof. Oliver's former captor, took the easier route allowing Oliver to catch up as he cut across the roof, catching up to him just inside an abandoned warehouse. The man threw off his mask in order to see better, and once again open fired on Oliver. Oliver darted through the large machinery, until the man's gun ran out of bullets. Oliver rushed him knocking him to the ground.

Oliver saddled his chest, taking one to the man's hands in his own hand. 

"Who sent you?" Oliver asked calmly yet threateningly in English. The man simply stared back at Oliver offering no response. Oliver broke his pinky finger. The man screamed out in pain.

"Who sent you?" repeated Oliver, with the same even tone. Still no response. Oliver broke his ring finger. Once more the man screamed out in pain.

"Who sent you?" Oliver pressed, moving to break another finger.

"Tempest! Thats all I know!" the man cried out, "we were never given a name. Tempest is the only thing I know" Oliver released his hand and stood up. He dragged the man up into a position in which, he could break the other man's neck. He hesitated for the a moment.

"You didn't have to kill that man," Oliver muttered more to himself that his former captor, then he snapped the man's neck,, letting his corpse fall to the floor. 

* * *

 

"So, you're telling me you didn't see anything?" asked Detective Lance asked skeptically. 

"Yes," Oliver replied. 

"Yeah," Detective Lance said curtly, turning to Tommy, "What about you? See anything or did three armed kidnappers just decide to give up halfway through?"

"I saw movement. Everything was blurry, I was out of it." As Tommy spoke Oliver watched him, keeping his face calm and neutral, but turned back to Detective Lance once he began speaking again.

"Yeah, funny isn't it. One day back and already somebody's gunning for you." Detective Lance hinted, trying to elicit a response from Oliver. Oliver drew his eyes to the floor. He knew that working for the Bratva in Starling would be dangerous, however Lance's comment reminded Oliver, that he would be putting his family in danger as well. 

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira cut in. 

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros," responded Detective Lance's partner. 

"Well they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or Queen's ransom as it were" Detective Lance said with a scoff, "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe" Detective Lance looked directly at Oliver, and Oliver stared back. 

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Moira said icily. 

"If Oliver can think of anything else, we'll be in touch." Walter offered, as he stood up, making it clear it was time for Detective Lance and his partner to leave. 

"Your luck never seems to run out does it?" Detective Lance asked Oliver as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a nice heart to heart with Anatoli and Alexi and then goes out to threaten and maim a corrupt businessman.
> 
> You know, your average Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a HOT minute, but thanks for bearing with me. I became disinterested in Arrow and really had no motivation to neither keep writing nor watching the show. However, after putting it off, I ended up binging season 6 and getting caught up on s7 so here we are back in Arrow-hell.

His eyes were tired from staring at the screen too long. Every news station worth their salt was covering Adam Hunt's upcoming trial. Most of it was repetitive but Oliver still read through everything he could get his hands on. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, setting down his pen on his hastily scratched notes. Oliver ran his hands down his face and rubbed his eyes, before cracking his knuckles and beginning his search anew for anything else potentially helpful. 

Adam Hunt was a grade-A douche bag. He had been scamming families out of their retirement funds for years, and despite being brought to court several times managed to slip away through brides and an army of lawyers. 

Oliver sighed once more and glanced briefly at the photo of Laurel sitting on his desk. His brow furrowed at the thought of his younger self, but he turned once more to his father's book. He flipped it over, revealing the page where Adam Hunt's name was written. 

"You are different. Not like you to read a book," Raisa joked, as she entered Oliver's room, cutting into his thoughts. Oliver turned the book back over and minimized the window he was using. 

"I missed you, Raisa," Oliver replied relaxing in his seat and smiling.

"No kitchen on the island," Raisa countered. 

"No," Oliver paused, "No friends either." He stood up to meet her halfway into his room, taking the tray of food from her.

"Thank you," Oliver uttered softly. He set it down on his bed before turning back to ask,

"Do I really seem different?" 

"No. You're still a good boy," Raisa responded, the love of a mother thick in her tone. Oliver frowned before replying

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't." 

"But a good heart," Raisa insisted, reaching out to hold Oliver's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

"I hope so," Oliver murmured. Raisa gave a reassuring nod before exiting. Oliver watched her exit, waiting a moment before shutting his door. He picked up his burner phone from the desk and leaned back in his chair, dialing the number Anatoli gave him. 

" **Calling so soon? Its almost like you miss me,** " Anatoli joked when he picked up the phone.

"haha," Oliver laughed dryly, " **every day without your ugly mug is a blessing**."

" **Careful now, I might get insulted** ," Anatoli drawled, earning a huff of amusement from Oliver. "How's America?"

"I quite popular; one week back and someone already tried to kidnap me," Oliver responded. 

"Kovar?" 

"No, not Russian. Have you ever heard of Tempest?" Oliver asked. He, of course, he had already tried searching, no avail. 

"No, why do you ask?" Anatoli replied. Oliver's brow furrowed. He had hoped Anatoli would have some answers.

"One of the men who kidnapped me said he was hired by them," Oliver said. There was silence on the other side of the line, but Oliver could just make out the sound of computer keys clicking. 

"Hmmm," Anatoli mused softly, "They're not in any of the Bratva's databases."

"Alright, thanks anyways Anatoli" Oliver replied, ending the call after Anatoli said a brief goodbye. 

* * *

Oliver zipped up the black jacket, pulling it tight around him as he stepped outside. He was walking towards the car when Moira called out to him.

"Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone," she called, as she approached Walter and a stranger in tow. The concerned look on his mother's face following the attack had vanished and rather she looked happy.

"John Diggle." Moira announced, gesturing to the man behind her, "He'll be accompanying you for now on." John was black with broad shoulders and a stern face that screamed a no-nonsense attitude. 

"I don't need a babysitter," Oliver joked, mild annoyance seeping into his voice. Ditching bodyguards was a talent of his, yet it got old and repetitive fast. 

"Darling, Oliver's a grown man," Walter offered to Moira, "and if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection--"

"You know, I understand, but this is something I need," Moira insisted, concern reappearing once more. Oliver sighed before acquiescing. 

"Alright, Mom," Oliver agreed, "But, I want to choose my bodyguard"

"No," Moira replied quickly, "how do I know you won't just hire someone who you can ditch easily and leave yourself unprotected."

"Mother, I-" Oliver sighed, "Fine, whatever makes you happy." Oliver huffed in agitation as he slid into the backseat of his car. John didn't say anything, just sat down in the driver's seat.  They didn't speak for away, an awkward silence hanging heavy throughout the vehicle. 

"So...."Oliver eventually drawled, "what do I call you?" there was a moment of silence before John replied.

"Diggle's good. Dig if you want." 

"You're ex-military?" Oliver pressed. 

"Yes, sir. 105th airborne out of Kandahar retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now," Diggle explained, he glanced up into the rearview mirror briefly, before continuing, "My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort, Mr.Queen." Oliver chuckled softly, and Diggle narrowed his eyes.

"Something funny?" Diggle remarked, focusing back on the road, his mouth pulled into a frown. The car door shut, and Diggle glanced up into the rearview. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

 

 Oliver pulled the hat down lower over his face as he passed someone. He moved swiftly as he headed towards the front for Bratva operations, a crumby auto repair shop. Plastering the shop with Crylic certainly didn't help the ambiance nor in disguising the building. He pushed open the door, as he pulled the cap from his head, tucking it into his back pocket.

" **I'm looking for Alexi Leonov** " Oliver announced in Russian as he made his way to the middle of the garage. Two older Russian men stepped away from a car they were working on. Both were past their prime, one taller and one shorter. The shorter addressed Oliver,

" **There's no one here by that name.** "

" **Not in your garage, but in the basement underneath** " Oliver continued sternly. The taller finally emerged from under the car, pointing a gun at Oliver and he walked towards him. Oliver was unphased, keeping eye contact with the shorter man, he sharply twisted the taller's hand, stopping just short of breaking, and took the gun from his grasp and quickly disassembled it. The taller was crouching on the hand holding his wrist and groaning sharply.

" **I'm Bratva** ," Oliver said sharply, pulling down his shirt to reveal the tattoo on his upper left chest, " **I want to see Alexi Leonov, tell him Anatoli Knyazev sent me.** " The shorter narrowed his eyes stepping forward.

"Pleased to meet you," Alexi said, dipping his head. Oliver nodded back. 

"I'm here as a courtesy, Anatoli wants the Starling City Bratva to be more, prominent, in the city's underworld," Oliver explained as the trio began to walk downstairs to the basement.

"We meant no disrespect to a captain," Alexi stated, side-eyeing Osip who was still cradling his wrist. Oliver simply ignored Alexi's comment as he gazed around the room. It was bleak, built entirely of concrete with spare machine parts laying around. There were mysterious red-brown patches in a few places, and table with vodka and shot glasses in the middle of the room. Alexi led them down the stairs and over to the vodka, pouring himself and Oliver a glass.

"It is unusual for an American to hold such a position of esteem within our organization," Alexi drawled, narrowing his eyes, "I will have to confirm you are who you say you are, before performing any favors and if you aren't who you claim to be I will kill you and your family." Oliver was amused. He respected the Russian's skepticism but thought of Alexi and his mediocre muscle besting him and killing his family was truly ludicrous. Oliver remained apathetic, merely dipping his head in response.

"I have plans to open a nightclub to use as a front for laundering money," Oliver started, "The Bratva can take over the drugs and arms trade, if we can get the Triad out of the ports"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Alexi pressed.

"Leave that to me," Oliver said, avoiding Alexi's question, "I just need you to focus on consolidating Bratva control of the Glades and getting us an informant in the police department."

"I'll need money for that."

"I have a plan for that, and to do a little "public service", but first," Oliver reached for the shot of vodka Alexi had poured a minute ago. Alexi picked up his as well, and the two drank at the same time. Oliver then began to leave, heading up the stairs, stopping halfway to speak to Alexi once more.

"If you need anything for me, let me know, I'll be in touch."

* * *

Oliver pulled the dark hood down a little more, and double checked the mask covering the lower half of his face. He was waiting for Adam Hunt to exit the building into the parking lot. The man was expected to leave any minute now. Oliver busied himself, by quickly checking his gun once more, but his eyes flicked up when he heard a door slam followed by Hunt raging about his case with Laurel. Oliver watched as one of the men accompanying him peeled away and decided it was time to attack.

He fired a shot into the light above Hunt's car. His bodyguards quickly scanned the room reaching for their own guns, as the light in the parking garage dimmed. Oliver fired two more shots, hitting one in the leg and the other in the arm, sending both down for the count.

Hunt looked around the garage frantically, as Oliver approached. He slammed Hunt against his car, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit.

"You're going to transfer 50 million dollars into Starling City bank account number 4587 by 10 o'clock tomorrow night, or I'm going to take it and you're not going to like how," Oliver ordered in a low growl. Hunt was practically shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" he managed softly. Oliver didn't respond, but instead quickly drew a knife, stabbing it through Hunt's hand and into the trunk of his car, causing the man to look away as he screamed in pain. By the time, Hunt had recovered Oliver had already disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, It really means a lot to me when I get comments and Kudos, they help inspire me to keep writing!! Anyway, love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
